


Words Finally Spoken

by valjeanandjavert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjeanandjavert/pseuds/valjeanandjavert
Summary: Tony's returned to the compound. He's risked everything - how much further is he prepared to go?





	Words Finally Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence - Steve and Tony have had a fling in the past. They called it off during the events of Civil War but feeling's got caught up when Tony got brought back from Titan. Now those feelings are hitting back with vengeance.
> 
> This is after the 5 year gap between the Engame events, during Scott's "time heist". And that's all the background needed!

"Tell Morgan I miss her." Tony spoke into the speaker, chucking a blueberry into the air and catching it in his mouth in the process. The room seemed empty with no Morgan running through playing hero or Pepper waltzing around tidying the place up. It seemed like a million years ago since he were last in this building. Saying that, 5 years can change a lot of things.

"I will. Good night, Tony." Pepper replied, filling the empty room. He had barely realised that he'd absentmindedly taken off his ring and tucked it into a side drawer in the process. "And hurry home."

"Planning on it," another blueberry up in the air, this time missing his mouth and bouncing off his chin. "G'night."

Hanging up the phone, he reflected on the day that'd just come to an end. Something about this place made him miss the 'old days', back when things were simpler. Or slightly simpler at the least, he's didn't necessarily have the easiest time with the Avengers. And hey, he got what he wanted in the end. Daughter, wife and the quiet life... but when have things ever been that simple? He knows that voice at the back of his head. He's dealt with it far too many times to ignore it; he should be content. Yet here he is, still craving something else. Something more than what he's got.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y," he calls relishing the instant response he receives.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What's Rogers' current status?" He inquires.  
God knows he shouldn't. He should leave it at what's already been said, let him unwind in his own company but when's Tony been one to not get what he wants? And right now, Steve Rogers is what he wants. Well, his company at the least - but that's dependant on if he can't get anything more. The soldier's moral compass never flagged and Tony always said that was part of the problem that drew them apart.

"Captain Rogers is currently working in his study on a sketch."

Tony nodded and lent forward on his chair hanging his head in one hand in an attempt to rub away the tension building there.

"Do me a favour would ya' and tell him I require his company."

"Of course, Sir."

Quickly, he jumped up and began tidying a few things away. By tidying, of course he meant kicking a few things under the sofa that was in the centre of his room, just a few metres away from his bed. It suddenly dawned on him that this was looking to be a fairly intimate encounter. All things counted for, Cap probably wouldn't show and he wasn't expecting him to. It would be nice though. He picked up his glasses and moved them, pottering round and looking for anything to fill the time. He took out two whiskey glasses and filled them both, he'd always had a touch of the hopeless romantic about him. Even now he's still trying to impress the super Soldier, not that it was necessary anymore. Steve knew every little and insignificant detail about Tony. He knew how his mind ticked.

A knock echoed at the door and a surge of anticipation ran through Tony. Excitement. Too much resenting makes for lost time, and now they're OK. Hell, he'd even say they're the best they've ever been. Friends, right? And friends hang out, there's nothing unusual about that, he reminds himself as he sped over to the door. Who needed to know he took one last look in the mirror before opening the door, and absolutely no one needed to know that he fixed his hair knowing how Steve preferred it.

"Hey," Cap said after a minute silence of Tony opening the door. "What'd you need?"

 _'You.'_ Tony brushed the fleeting thought aside and opened the door further, standing to one side and holding out one of the glasses he had in his hands.

"It's been a long day, I thought you'd need to unwind." He smiled gently as Steve took the glass and stepped inside. Tony gestured towards the couch but Steve took a few more steps inside and hovered, not taking a seat.

"Here's me thinking I was already doing just that." Smiling softly and taking a sip from the (what he knew to be rather expensive) whiskey gifted to him. After all, it'd be rude to decline.

Tony sat on the couch and shouted "mute", silencing the music that was playing at a low level. Now that he was here, Tony was rendered speechless. It's not often he found himself in that situation and out of everyone, of course it had to be Steve Rogers that had this affect on him. What was left to be said? The apology happened and now thing's just seemed... awkward? That's new. Nothing's ever been awkward between them.

"Thanks for the help, by the way. You've made a big sacrifice," Steve nodded. "and we were struggling."

Finally he took a seat on the other side of the couch leaving a large gap between the two of them. Tony didn't let it go unnoticed and he sat back and pulled a leg up, resting on the other and leaning an arm on the back of the couch with his fingers dangerously close to Steve. He looked over him. His eyes were tired but nothing else implied he lacked sleep. His hair was neatly done, and he smelt fresh - like linen and good shower gel. _Fuck._ Tony quickly shook his head clear and plastered a smile on his face.

"I just want peace, Spangles."

Steve smirked at the nickname. It's been a while since he last heard it. "When's that ever been possible?"

The urge to lean in was becoming unbearable. I mean, who looks that good really? Just being here in his room was temptation enough. Tony looked up again at the Captain sat beside him. This time their eyes connected and the blue, soft eyes stared intensely back. The room suddenly got extremely hot and something filled the air but neither man could quite pinpoint what it was. Sexual tension probably, on Tony's part anyway. Steve glimpsed at the hand resting centimetres away from his shoulder, noticing the bare finger where his ring was only four hours before, but not lingering there. Steve was longing for those lips a little more than he'd like to admit. Why'd he force himself to come down here?

"I really am sorry, Tony. About not being there." Bringing back old anger, past arguments, "I can't imagine what you went through."

"It's fine," Tony reassured him, nervously playing with the glass in his hands as anxiety crawled back up to the surface, "I've never felt anger like it. At you, mostly. But I know that isn't too fair."

Steve just shrugged. He could've bitten. He could've listed all the times Tony's driven him around the bend and back, all the hurt and anger he's dealt with because of that man but this isn't the time or place. He wants them to be better than they were; but without the emotional attachment. Without the 'almost' romance.

"You know, even with the looming fear of death hanging over me, it was peaceful up there."

"I can imagine," Steve mumbled, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Tony's hand was now millimetres away resting on the back of the sofa and it seemed to be getting closer.

"What do you want, Tony?" Steve asked and the smaller man looked at him in confusion.

"I-"

"I tried to stay away from you. Distance myself and not screw things up." Steve whispered, placing his empty glass down on the side and standing up.

"Screw things up for you or me?"

Steve carried on over him, ignoring his comments and mumbles. "But you called me here and knew I'd come running." A sigh. "What does that show you?"

"You're an easy catch," Tony joked, a grin across his face in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"This isn't a joke, Tony."

Tony stood up beside the taller man, feeling vulnerable and losing the smile. He was stood closer than he intended and was looking into his eyes, searching for something. Hope? Who knows. Maybe. 

"I know. Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I asked you here?" He demanded and took a step even closer.

"I- I don't know!" Steve's arms raised in the air in exaggeration and landed back at his sides. He longed for them to wrap around Tony.

"I still want you. Actually no, scrap that. I need you."

He pointed a finger hard into his chest almost begging. 'Have me'.

"That's not fair, Tony! I'm not here for your satisfaction and I'm not being _second best_."

Tony reached out for grounding. He needed Steve's hands on him. He grasped the man's hand only to have it pulled back instantly, and it became apparent that space was put between them. He was an insistent man and he just- he needed to explain. He stepped back into Steve's space and with a shaky hand, reached up to rest his hand against Steve's glorious face. Holding him was a different feeling to holding Pepper. He was broad and... good. It just felt _good_.

"I know," Tony breathed, pressing his body against the Soldier's whilst those eyes burned into him questioning what the hell he was doing. "I'm asking for a damn lot. But Steve, I gotta be honest. I can't stop thinking about you. Haven't stopped." He dropped his hand.

" _Tony,_ " Steve breathed.

"We can't be together. I know that. You know that."

"They need you." Steve spoke as he finally reached out. He brushed a thumb over his lips with a gentleness Tony hasn't felt in a long time. "But I need you more than I think you know."

"You'll always be my man," Tony promised, hearing his voice breaking more than he dared think about.

They both leaned in and it became too much.

The pressure, the want and the desire. They were clinging to each other. Holding on as though the floor would collapse beneath them and their lips brushed, not quite a kiss just yet. "We have tonight. Stay with me, please." He begged. "Let me be yours for one last night."

He knew what he was asking for and he knew the depth of it but right now, he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking nothing but Steve.

"I'm here." He vowed.

Hands fell to Tony's ass and grabbed. Tony instinctively jumped and wound his legs around Cap's waist as he let himself be carried over to the bed as though he were a piece of precious gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the line "That's my man." inspired me. I don't feel like I'm able to carry this on further although I wish could. So if anyone wants to carry this on, I would love it and support it fully! Feel free to message me and just be sure to credit this work, or maybe gift the carry on to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Also, I adore Pepper's character and I hate to do this to her! So here's an appreciation for Mrs Potts! You go girl.)


End file.
